the_war_of_the_americasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gerald Umphrey
"All my friends wish to be great knights one day, fighting against the Reichsmen. I want to be a Ranger, and I'll be the best one these English lands have ever seen!" Gerald Umphrey 'is a young man from the Kingdom of Britannia and is a part of the militia garrison in the city of Nyprus. He was orphaned after his father, a Ranger for the Briton Reconnaissance Corps, died on an expedition into The Bad Lands. He is currently determined to become a Ranger himself, and is already honing his accuracy. Appearance Gerald is a young adolescent male of below average height and athletic build. He has long brown hair and green eyes. He wears casual civilian clothes with a hooded cloak. He keeps on strong leather boots and wears gauntlets of the same material to avoid damage to the skin on his fingers. He keeps padding underneath his clothes. Personality "''Bah, it's no use lying to me, my child. I've grown attuned to your trickery of the tongue!" - Charles Appleton A young man of great confidence, Gerald is well known in Nyprus for his undeniably advantageous sense of courage and bravery, all the meanwhile simultaneously landing him in dangerous situations as his courage and confidence can quickly shift to cockiness. He is also well known in Nyprus for his "silver tongue", which is not incorrect, as Gerald does indeed make it a habit to lie, especially to figures of authority. In line with a Ranger's thinking, Gerald prefers to work alone when he is on duty, and generally keeps to himself. He has let his isolationist-like work ethic bleed into his social life, which has resulted in him being considerably lonely and without friends. He does not mind, as his strong determination to be a Ranger allows him to see past it. Background wip Equipment and Weaponry 'Jing-Roh Cavalry Recurve Bow - '''A family treasure, this bow fires arrows at a slightly faster velocity than standard longbows due to the curvature of the bows tips. It is Gerald's primary weapon of choice. '''Bodkin Arrows (x36) '- 36 Bodkin Arrows made to pierce armor such as chainmail and gambesons. Gerald has confirmed that he can penetrate most armors except for plate. '''Militia Quiver - A quiver he has hooked onto his side for easy access. Arming Sword - A straight, one-handed sword Gerald uses in close quarters combat. Skills and Traits Skilled Archer - Like his father, Gerald has used the teachings of Jing-Roh Warfare books to improve his own combat prowess, specifically his archery. Currently, he can fire 2-3 arrows in quick succession so long as he has enough distance between himself and his opponent. He has a tendency to hold arrows in his draw hand while shooting, which provides for quicker firing. He can remain accurate so long as the distance is not too great. With his current bow, he can hit around 91 meters. He can fire a bow with either hand. Decent Swordplay - While not something he's refined as much as his archery, Gerald's swordplay is decent enough. Keen Eye - His accuracy is what most would expect from someone attempting to become a Ranger - Precise and rarely off. Unfortunately, with his prioritization of speed, his accuracy is not as it should be. His eyesight allows for his accuracy to be as it is, and also allows for him to detect objects or details quicker than most. Who? Me? '''- Gerald has quite the silver tongue. '''Literate - Gerald can read. Agile - Gerald is quick and light on his feet. Trivia * Gerald fears Inquisitors. * He has considered being in the navy in the past, but decided the Reconnaissance Corps was where his destiny lay. * While taking on their teachings and even using one of their bows, Gerald has yet to lay his eyes upon someone from the Khanate. * He tests his techniques on a suit of Mors plate armor that once belonged to his uncle. He has yet to penetrate it.